The Land of Women
by ILoveSxS
Summary: People of the Hidden Leaf Village always wondered what was on the other side of the mountain.A prince named Sasuke was curious and decided to find out with his friends. When they found out, they were shocked to find a land ruled by women.Find out and read
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**NEW STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE, IT JUST CAME TO ME IN A FLASH!**

* * *

For years people in the Hidden Leaf Village wondered what was on the other side Midori Mountains. **( Midori means green and verdant ). **Some rich men grew curious, and ask people if they can find out what's on the other side, they get a huge reward because those rich jerks don't want to find out themselves. The men who tried were curious, selfish and did it to get money, while a few were just curious. They tried to climb over it, walk around it, but did they sail around it no, they were either stupid or poor to get a boat. They never did find out what was on the other side, a few never came back, while the others decided to go home and not die. The ones that never came back died because of lack of food, wild and poisonous animals and bugs. Except there was one man that came back a few years, unhurt, many people asked him what happened but he just said he was tired of searching and wanted to come home. Guess who it is.

* * *

In the village of the Hidden Leafs, the sun was shining bright, people were talking and shopping, kids were playing and eating, Prince Sasuke was running away from rapid, drooling fangirls, Naruto was laughing his ass off, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru just smirked and snickered, and Kakashi well he's reading his nasty book. They were watching his highness getting chased around by his fangirls.

" Should we help him? " Neji said unsure. He was wearing a white t-shirt and tan trousers.

" I guess but it's too troublesome." Shikamaru yawned. He was wearing green shirt over a white shirt and brown trousers.

" I think we should." Sai said drawing a picture.

" Nah, let's just watch the show haha!" Naruto laughed. He was wearing a black and orange shirt and black trousers.

" You boys have to help him,he's our prince and your best friend."Kakashi said still was wearing a grey t-shirt,black zip-up vest,and black trousers.

" But I don't wanna!" Naruto whined. Then Sasuke ran passed him and said.

" Naruto! If you don't help me, I'll banned ramen from this village! " Sasuke yelled. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it, over a grey shirt, and black trousers.

" NOOO! NARUTO UZUMAKI TO THE RESCUE! " Naruto ran to where Sasuke went.

" That loud idiot! " Neji hissed rubbing his ears.

" I hate it when he's that loud." Sai said annoyed.

" Troublesome " Shikamaru said pissed.

" You should be use to it by now, he's loud everyday." Kakashi flipped a page.

" Yeah, but he's louder than his usual volume." Neji replied. 15 minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke came back panting heavily.

" Where have you to been? You're late for your training." Kakashi mocked scowled.

" Shut-pant-up Kaka-pant-sensei " Naruto panted.

" Yeah yeah, lets get back to the palace." Kakashi said ignoring Naruto.

**( AT THE PALACE )**

" Ok guys start sparring." Kakashi said.

" Why don't you teach us something Kaka-sensei! " Naruto whined.

" Because he already taught us something yesterday, Dobe." Sasuke said annoyed.

" Shut up Teme! " Naruto yelled.

" Dobe "

" Teme! "

" Dobe "

" Teme! "

" Dobe! "

" TEM- "

" QUIET! " Kakashi yelled," Now start sparring! " They sparred for about 3 hours, then walked back into the palace because it was time for dinner.

" Yes, Ramen time! " Naruto yelled running towards the dining room.

" That Dobe " Sasuke said irritated. While they were eating, Sasuke looked out the window. In his view was Midori Mountain, ever since he was 7 years old, he always wondered what was on the other side. He asked his brother Itachi if he knew, but he said that no one knows. He also told him that some men tried to find out but it was useless." Kakashi. "

" Yes, " He looked at him.

" Have you ever wondered what was on the other side of Midori Mountain? " Sasuke asked seriously.

" Yes, I have." He answered.

" Do you know any of the men who tried to find out? "

"….Yes, he was an old friend of mine."

" What happened to him Kaka-sensei? " Naruto asked with his mouth full.

" He tried to find a different way to find out, others just tried to climb it, but Midori is a huge mountain. Some died, others came back, but my friend, he didn't come back for a few years. A lot of people thought he was dead. When he came back, he was not hurt, he didn't have any scars. A lot of people asked him what happened, but he said nothing happened, I was tired of searching and I wanted to go home. A few people thought he found out what was on the other side but refused to tell. Then they all soon forgot about it." Kakashi explained.

" Coming back unhurt, that's weird." Sai said wiping his mouth.

" That was an interesting story." Shikamaru said.

" What happened to your friend? " Neji asked curiously.

" I don't know, I have no idea where he is." He answered.

" I would like to find out what's on the other side of Midori." Naruto said.

" Doesn't everybody," Neji said. Dinner was over, they all head back to their bedrooms.

Sasuke was on his bed thinking about the story. He was more curious than ever to find out._' I will find out what's on the other side of Midori Mountain.'_ He thought. Then went to sleep.

* * *

**( ON THE OTHER SIDE OF MIDORI MOUNTAIN ) IN KUNOICHI VILLAGE )**

Princess Sakura was sitting on her throne, wearing a red shirt that reach down to her thighs, black pants,and her hair was in a loose bun. She thinking about one of the woman of the village going over to the mountain to the other village to find love. Sakura hope she won't get heart broken like all the other women, but they need more girls, for Kunoichi village.

" Your highness " A servant called.

" Yes " Sakura replied.

" Your friends wish to speak to you."

" All right bring them in." The servant left and Sakura's best friends came in.

" Hey Saki " Tenten was wearing yellow chinese top with pink flowers, light tan capris pants, her brown hair in her usual two buns.

" Hi forehead " Ino was wearing a purple kimono like top, white pants, and her blonde hair in a pony tail.

" Hello Sakura " Hinata was wearing a white tank-top, light blue capris pants, and her midnight black hair down.

" Hi Saks " Temari was wearing a light green kimono like dress, white shorts, and her dark blonde hair in usual four ponytails.

" Hey Sakura " Misaki **( Misaki means beauty bloom ) **was a black top with blue and purple designs, white capris pants, and her long brown hair with silver highlights, was down.

" Hey-hey Saku " Gina **( Gina means silvery ) **was wearing a sky blue tank top with silver designs, white pant with silver designs, her raven black hair with light red highlights at the end, was down with a one braid on the right side of her hair.

" Hello everyone, what do you need to talk to me about? " Sakura said walking towards them.

" Well, we were thinking of having a sleep over in your room. What do you think? " Temari asked her.

" Well, we haven't had a sleep over in a long time…sure." Sakura answered.

" Thank you Saku, we will now drown ourselves in candy, juice, and bananas! " Gina yelled crazily jumping around.

" Bananas? " The all said.

" Yes, bananas! "

" Why? " Tenten said rolling her eyes.

" Because bananas are cool, and all yellow, and taste yummy, and they're fun to play monkey in the middle with! " Gina answered now spinning and jumping at the same time. The girls groaned at her extreme hyperness.

" Not again! " Misaki groaned.

" Who gave her candy! " Ino yelled.

" Who knows," Hinata replied," Misaki, please control your god sister."

" All right," Misaki took out a, guess what, a banana," Gina, look what I have."

Gina gasped and her eye went wide," I-It's a It's a ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ban."

" Yep, a banana, if you don't move from this spot," She pointed to a spot next to her," You don't get the banana, understood."

" Yes, ma'am! " Gina ran to the spot and stayed there.

" Ok, now that's over with, when's the sleep over? " Sakura asked.

" Tomorrow " Misaki answered.

" Ok, see ya tomorrow," Sakura waved them good bye. They all started to leave except for Gina.

" Gina, why are you still standing there? " Temari asked a little annoyed.

" Misaki said I can't move from this spot." Gina answered.

" Well, you can move now," Misaki took the banana out again," See here, come and get it! " She ran out the door with the banana.

" NOOO! BANANAAAAAAAAAA! " Gina yelled running after her.

" She might be one of my best friends but I can't keep up with her hyperness." Sakura said sitting back down on her throne rubbing her temples," I need a pill."

That night everyone in the village went into their homes to sleep, not knowing the future waiting for them.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, **

**NEW CHARACTERS— INFORMATION— AKA MISAKI AND GINA**

**MISAKI= SHE HAS LONG BROWN HAIR WITH SILVER HIGHLIGHTS GOING DOWN THE MIDDLE OF HER BACK, HAS DARK GREEN EYES, ONLY WEARS CLOTHES OF THE COLOR PURPLE, BLUE, BLACK, AND WHITE, WEARS SANDALS OF THOSE COLORS, HAS LIGHT TAN SKIN, AND WEARS DIAMOND EARRINGS**

**LIKES= FAVORITE FOOD IS SUSHI, LOVES SWIMMING, FUN, ANIMALS, ADVENTURE, GRAPE JUICE, BOOKS, SHOPPING, SINGING, AND DANCING BUT NOT IN PUBLIC**

**WHAT IS SHE LIKE= TALKS A LOT WHEN HYPER, SWEET, KIND, SHY AROUND NEW PEOPLE, BUT WARMS UP TO THEM LATER, PLAYS PRANKS SOMETIMES, A VERY GOOD FIGHTER**

**FRIENDSHIP WITH THE GIRLS= HINATA IS HER #1 BEST FRIEND, SAKURA IS HER #2 BEST FRIEND, TENTEN IS HER #3 BEST FRIEND, INO AND TEMARI ARE GREAT FRIENDS, AND GINA IS HER GOD SISTER AND GREAT FRIEND**

**LIVING CONDITIONS= LIVES BY A BEACH IN A 2-STORY BEACH HOUSE WITH GINA, GETS MONEY BY DOING HARD MISSIONS**

**GINA= SHE HAS RAVEN BLACK HAIR WITH LIGHT RED HIGHLIGHTS AT THE ENDS OF HER HAIR, PASSED 5 INCHES OF HER SHOULDERS, HAS TAN-BROWN EYES, WEARS CLOTHES WITH SILVER DESIGNS ON THEM LIKE THE MEANING OF HER NAME, WEARS BLACK OR SILVER HEELED BOOTS, HAS LIGHT TAN SKIN, AND WEARS DIAMOND HOOP EARRINGS**

**LIKES= HER FAVORITE FOOD IS BANANAS, LOVES SWIMMING, FUN, ADVENTURE, FRUIT PUNCH, CANDY, SHOPPING, SINGING, AND DANCING AT RANDOM**

**WHAT IS SHE LIKE= NICE, KIND, CRAZY, HYPER, RANDOM, LIKES TO ANNOYED PEOPLE SOMETIMES, AND PLAYS PRANKS WITH MISAKI, A VERY GOOD FIGHTER**

**FRIENDSHIP WITH THE GIRLS= SAKURA IS HER #1 BEST FRIEND, TENTEN IS HER #2 BEST FRIEND, MISAKI IS #3 BEST FRIEND AND GOD SISTER, INO, TEMARI, AND HINATA ARE GREAT FRIENDS**

**LIVING CONDITION= LIVES WITH MISAKI, GETS MONEY BY MISSION AND SELLING HOMEMADE JEWELRY**

**AGES=**

**SASUKE-16**

**SAI-16**

**NARUTO-16**

**NEJI-17**

**SHIKAMARU-16**

**KAKASHI-32**

**SAKURA-16**

**TENTEN-17**

**INO-16**

**TEMARI-16**

**HINATA-16**

**MISAKI-15**

**GINA-15**

**READ, REVIEW, COMMENT, ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**MY FRIEND MADE ME WRITE THE 2ND CHAPTER, OH YEAH MISAKI IS HER CHARACTER, GINA IS MINE, ANYWAY SHE MAKING RIGHT TO 2ND EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NO IDEAS, SHE CALLED ME AND TOLD ME TO DO IT, I SAID OK I TOLD HER TO HANG UP THE PHONE AND SHE WOULDN'T HANG UP, SO I THREATEN HER IF SHE WON'T HANG UP, I WON'T FINISH THE STORY, AND WE ENDED UP TALKING FOR AN HOUR AND 43 MINUTES, THEN SHE FINALLY HANGS UP MY EARS TO HURT LIKE CRAZY!**

**TO THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

It's a beautiful day at Kunoichi Village, the sun is shining, the birds were chirping, and Misaki and Gina were planning pranks.

" They are so going to kill us! " Gina smirked mischievously.

" They probably will especially Sakura, but we can handle it." Misaki's eyes gleamed for trouble.

" Yeah, we can handle it, what is she going to do, threaten us to be her slaves or else she our heads and take way my bananas! " They both laughed.

* * *

" NOOO! DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR! " Misaki screamed of fear.

" WE'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T SHAVE OUR HEADS OR TAKE AWAY_ MY PRECIOUS BANANAS!_ " Gina shrieked so loud, she broke 5 glass cups and a window.

" Ok ok shut up! Geez, you two are loud! " Sakura yelled rubbing her temples," All right, we won't do anything, if you girls will be our slaves." She smirked.

" _**WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**_ " Misaki and Gina screamed.

**CRASH**

5 Windows broke.

Let's go back and find out what happened at the sleepover.

* * *

The girls were getting ready for the sleepover. They were making plans on what to get.

" Temari and Ino, you girls get the movies." Sakura ordered," TenTen gets the drinks, Gina gets the snacks, Misaki, go with her to make sure she doesn't just bring bananas."

" Hey I eat stuff besides bananas and plus bananas are healthy and good! " Gina grinned.

" Whatever, nobody cares," Misaki replied boredly, Gina gasped.

" How can you say that? You are not human! "

" I am human crazy head! you're just mental! "

" I'm not mental! "

" Yes, you are! "

" No, I'm not! "

" Uh-huh! "

" Nah-huh! "

" Uh-huh! "

" Nah-huh! "

" Uh-huh! "

" Nah-huh! "

" Uh-huh! "

" Nah-h- " " SILENCE! " Sakura yelled annoyed and glared at the two," Hinata, you and me are going to decorate my room to look all slumber party like, now everybody got it."

" Yes! "

" Good, now get the stuff, and come back when your done." Then everybody left to get the stuff for the sleepover.

* * *

**( With Temari and Ino )**

" What movie should we get Ino? " Temari asked her.

" I think we should get something romance." Ino said reaching for a movie.

" I think we should get action." Making Ino stop in her tracks and looked at 4 ponytailed teen, who looked innocently back at her.

" Action? No, we're getting romantic comedy instead."

" What are you, a wuss? I think we should watch action."

" Romance! "

" Action! "

" Romance! "

" Action! "

" Romance! "

" Action! "

They were both too busy with the romance-action argument to see the two trouble makers out the window, just outside the movie shop.

* * *

**( With TenTen )**

" Ok this might be enough drinks." TenTen said carrying bottles of sodas and juice," Ok, fruit punch for Gina, grape juice for Misaki, mountain dew for me and Temari, sprite for the rest." She checked the drinks then walked toward the check-up counter. Then she spotted brown and silver, she turned to see nothing there," That's weird, I thought I saw Misaki." She whispered to herself. Shaking her head, she continued to walked to the check-up counter. She payed for the drinks then left to go to the palace. Unaware a pair of dark green eyes and tan brown eyes watching her.

* * *

**( With Sakura and Hinata )**

" We need more pillows Hinata! " The pink princess told the white eyed shy teen across the large room.

" How many more! "

" Like uh 3 more ask the maids, they'll give you more."

" Ok! " Hinata walked to the double doors of Sakura's large bedroom and told the maid to get more pillows. The maid gave the pillow then left. Hinata walked to Sakura and handed her the pillows, she had a question to ask her and started to fidget, and Sakura noticed this.

" What's wrong? " The princess asked her.

" U-Um have you ever thought of who your other family is, you know the village on the other side of the mountain? " Hinata nervously asked her, cause she knows it's a touchy subject.

"…..Yes, I have, I still had my father when I was young, but when my mother died he had to go back to his village and I had to stay here and take over my mother's throne along with my grandmother, Queen Tsunade, oh yeah and he was the first man to enter Kunoichi Village you know and Hinata, you don't have to be nervous to ask me about this." Sakura smiled to her.

" Ok," Hinata smiled back at her," But do you remember what your father looked like? "

" Not really but I remember he has silver colored hair like Misaki's highlights."

" Silver? "

" You know my mother was a red head and my father has silver hair, mix them together and you get pink like me." She pointed to herself.

" How come you never told us this? " Hinata raised a brow.

" You girls never asked."

" You should at lea…" Hinata was interrupted by TenTen.

" Hey girls, I got the drinks! " TenTen said holding up the sodas and juice.

" Great just put them on that table." Sakura pointed to a table in a corner.

" You can get your stuff from the sleepover TenTen." Hinata said.

" All right I see ya! " TenTen left.

" Hinata you go get your stuff too we're done anyway." Sakura said.

" Ok, bye " Hinata left.

Sakura looked around her room," This looks slumber party enough." She smile and went to find some P.J's to wear.

* * *

**( Meanwhile Back With Temari and Ino )**

" Romance! "

" Action! "

" Romance! "

" Action! "

" Romance! "

" Action! "

" Ok Temari, my throat hurts with all the yelling." Ino said rubbing her neck.

" Mine does too, how about be get romance and action." Temari said looking at her.

" Ok works for me."

They got their movie, paid for them, left, and went to get their things for the sleepover.

* * *

**( With Misaki and Gina )**

" Popcorn, crackers, candy, cookies, chips, french fries, hot dogs, fried chicken, bananas…I think that's it." The banana loving crazy head looked at her god sister.

" No, it's not you forgot my sushi." Gina said dreamingly.

" Where the heck are we going to get shushi! " Gina looked at the shelves to find sushi.

" It's pronouns su-shi, We go to a restaurant and order some duh." Misaki replied looking at her like she stupid.

" I don't get why you love sushi it's so nasty! Ewww," Gina grimaced.

" Says you! All you care about is your bananas! " Misaki yelled.

" Because it's swimmers food and you know how much I like to swim that's why we live next to the beach! " Gina yelled back," Plus bananas taste way better than shushi." She smirked.

" Its sushi and it taste better than your bananas! "

" No it doesn't! "

" Yes it does! "

" Nah-huh! "

" Uh-huh! "

" Nah-huh! "

" Uh-huh! "

" Nah-huh! "

" Uh-huh! "

10 minutes later

" Nah-huh! "

" Uh-huh! "

" Nah-huh! "

" Uh-huh! "

" Ok fine! We'll get your freaking shushi! " Gina yelled breaking the argument.

" Great and for the last time it's su-shi ok, say it with me suuuu-shiiiii."

" Su-shi."

" Good girl! "

" I'm not a dog! "

" Whatever " Misaki ignored her. Gina was about to retort when an idea popped into her head.

" Hey, how about we prank the girls? " Gina smirked mischievously.

" Hmm, interesting but don't you think her royal highness will kill us? " Asked Misaki.

" Yes, but I think it's worth it."

" We haven't done a prank in a long time, haven't we."

" Yeah and this is why it's a great opportunity to have some fun."

" All right let's get ready." Misaki agreed.

" Yay! We'll need honey, pudding, streamers, balloons, and and stuff! " Gina yelled excited.

" And after we get the stuff, we get my sushi! "

" Ewww fine," Gina sighed and then she spotted TenTen," Misaki! " Gina pulled her to get out from TenTen view.

" Why are you pulling me? " Misaki hissed.

" Because of TenTen," Gina pointed to the said girl at the counter.

" Oh "

" Yeah lets just get the stuff we need."

" All right come on." They left to get stuff and sushi. They were headed towards the restaurant to get the 'so called' sushi that Misaki wanted, they spotted Ino and Temari, fighting over which movie to get.

" Come on Gina, they might think were up to something suspicious." The silver highlighted girl said as she pulled the crazy person to the restaurant, so she can get her beloved sushi, after that, they went home to grab their things for the sleep over. They both sat on their living room floor planning their pranks.

" They are so going to kill us! " Gina smirked mischievously.

" They probably will especially Sakura, but we can handle it." Misaki's eyes gleamed for trouble.

" Yeah, we can handle it, what is she going to do, threaten us to be her slaves or else she our heads and take way my bananas! " They both laughed.

* * *

**( The Palace, Sakura's Room )**

" We're here! " A pair of highlighted girls burst through the pinkette's double doors, wearing pajamas, with bags in their hands and back, filled with food, sleepover stuff, and secretly, pranking stuff. TenTen, Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Sakura turned to look at the 2 god-sisters.

" About time you girls got here." Temari said.

" What took you so long." Ino asked.

" Well, you know Gina, the crazy head couldn't decide which pajamas to wear." Misaki lied.

" What? " Gina said confused. Misaki gave her the 'play along' look," Ooooh".

" Ok, just set the food on that table, girls." Sakura ordered kinda.

" Ok! " They put the food on the table and set down their bags. Misaki is wearing a bluish-green romper, Gina is wearing a white romper with green flowers, Sakura is wearing a pink spaghetti strap button up romper, TenTen is wearing a black and white striped tank-top and grey shorts, Hinata is wearing dark purple romper, Ino is wearing a grey button up romper, and Temari is wearing a black-green camouflage tank-top and black shorts. **(A.N. Have outfits on profile.)**

" So what are we going to do? " TenTen said.

" Idk, how about we watch the movies." Hinata suggested. Everybody agreed, so they took their sleeping bags, put them on the floor, close to the t.v, each had a popcorn bowl of their own, and they were trying to decided which movie to watch first.

" I say we put the action in." Temari said.

" No way! I prefer romance." Ino argued. They both glared at each other.

" How about we vote? " Sakura suggested. They agreed and started voting.

" Obviously, I want romance." Ino declared.

" Obviously, I want action." Temari mimicked Ino.

" Action! " TenTen, Misaki, and Gina said simultaneously. Temari smirked at Ino, while she glared back at her.

" Romance " Hinata said. Ino smirked at Temari, while she shrugged, since it's 4-2 votes. They were all looking at the pink princess. Since Sakura is their ruler, it's obvious that if she chooses romance then they have to watch it no matter what the vote is.

" I say…" They all leaned in," Action! "

" Yes! " Temari yelled," In your piggy face Ino-pig! Hahahahahahaha! "

" NOOOO! " Ino cried.

" Shut up! Temari, stopped rubbing it in her face. Ino, it's just a movie suck it up! " Sakura ordered. Everybody was silent. They were all thinking minus Sakura, that she's lucky that she is their princess.

" Good, now movie time! " Sakura put the dvd in the dvd player, turned of the light and sat down on her sleeping bag with her popcorn. The girls did the same and silently watch the movie until Gina screamed out…

" I forgot my bananas! " Gina got up and took 3 bananas and sat back down while everyone just sighed. They all watched the movie. There were times when Gina would scream bloody murder when someone got shot, and times when TenTen and Temari would yell " COME ON KILL THEM KILLLLLL THEM! ". Of course, Sakura got annoyed and commanded them to shut up, which ended up Ino saying to Sakura " You should have picked romance instead." Sakura agreed. When the movie was over Misaki was so happy, because all the screaming the Gina made, that she dared to take Gina's bananas which ended up in an all-out wrestling match between Gina and Misaki. Hinata was trying to stopped them, TenTen, Ino, and Temari betting on who will win, and Sakura banging her head on the wall. It all ended when Ino screamed out " NEXT MOVIE! " and silently watched. Until Gina, Ino, and Hinata burst out crying from a sad scene.

" You girls are such babies." Temari teased.

" SHUT UP! " The 3 yelled when tears trimming down their faces. The 3 threw pillows at Temari except Ino's pillow accidentally hit Sakura. Sakura threw it back at Ino, which hit her in straight in the face. Ino threw the pillow back at her but Sakura moved and it hit TenTen instead. TenTen blindly threw her and Gina moved as the pillow head straight towards Hinata, which she jumped out of the way, so it hit Misaki. Misaki took the pillow and her pillow and threw it at both TenTen and Ino at the same time, which got Gina to scream " PILLOW FIGHT! " That turned into an all-out pillow fight. Surprisingly, none of the food got touched.

" YOU'RE GOING DOWN INO-PIG! " Temari screamed as she threw a pillow.

" NOT IF YOU GO DOWN FIRST! " Ino shrieked as she dodged.

" TAKE THIS YOUR HIGHNESS! " TenTen yelled as she threw 2 pillows.

" PFFT, IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO! " Sakura yelled back as she caught the other pillow and knocked the other one away.

" FEEL THE POWER OF MY AWESOME PILLOW STRENGTH, YOU SHUSHI LOVING FREAK! " Gina shrieked like a banshee.

" ITS SUSHI, CRAZY HEAD AND MY PILLOW IS STRONGER THEN YOUR'S! " Misaki screamed back at her. Poor Hinata, having no way to stop them, hid in the corner of the room with her sleeping bag covering her. That's when Queen Tsunade decided to make her appearance.

" WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? " She commanded. Tsunade was having a good night sleep while hugging her bottle of sake, then she was woken up by screaming. Furious, she marched down to Sakura's room, very aware that she's having a sleepover, and bursted through the double doors. When she bursted through, the girls screamed in surprise," SILENCE! " Tsunade yelled, very annoyed with all the screaming. Everybody stopped screaming except for Gina.

" Gina stop screaming! " Sakura commanded.

" AHHHHHHHHHHH! "

" Shut up Gina! " Ino yelled.

" -AHHHHHHHHHHH! "

" Calm the heck down! " TenTen shook her.

" -AHHHHHHHHHHH! "

" TenTen, stop shaking her! " Hinata grabbed her hands. They all looked at the queen, minus Gina who's still screaming, noticing her twitching. They began to panic.

" Somebody make her stop! " Temari yelled to the heavens. And if by miracle, Misaki grabbed her pillow, hit Gina on the back of her head which result Gina landing on her sleeping bag, face down with seriously messed up hair but also making her shut up.

" Thank goodness." Sakura said. Remembering her grandmother, she turned and bowed to her," Is there something you need? " The pinkette asked.

" Yes, I would like it if you KEEP IT DOWN! " Tsunade yelled. They flinched except for the crazy person, at the volume of her voice. Then the queen left, slamming the double doors quiet loudly. Surprisingly, it didn't faze through Gina. Since she is face down, not moving which kinda scared the girls, because Gina was always moving, jumping, running and etc. Misaki kneeled down, grabbed Gina's head gently, and looked at her face. Then she drooped her hold on her, Gina's head went back face down non-gently.

" The crazy head is asleep." Misaki said crossing her arms, with a scowl on her face, while the others looked confused.

" How did she fall asleep? How can anyone fall asleep after falling face down? " TenTen asked curiously.

" Maybe its because she's weird." Ino implied.

" Maybe " Sakura said.

" Or maybe she's just tired. We did just have a pillow fight and it tired her out." Hinata confirmed.

" I didn't think it was possible for her to _be_ tired. It's amazing! " Misaki said.

" Yeah, what should we talk about next? " Temari asked them.

" Sakura " Hinata said giving her the 'Tell them' look. Sakura sighed but nodded.

" Girls, sit down, I have to tell you something." Sakura said. They all sat to listen what she had to say," Well, you know how all of you what to know who your father is, who you brother is, your uncle, you nephew, and your grandpa? " They nodded confused except for Hinata and Gina as continue to listen," Well when I was little I still had my father." They gasped except you know who," but then my mother died and he had to leave. I had to stay in Kunoichi Village since I'm the next ruler. He gave me this necklace before he left." Sakura held up a gold rhinestone cut out large round dangle necklace, it was so beautiful that they were tempting to steal it. As if reading their mind Sakura spoke up," If you steal my necklace I will torture until you scream I want to die." They all shivered but nodded. **(A.N. Have necklace online.)**

" Have you girls wonder what would it be like if you fall in love? " Ino suddenly asked. She was thinking about that movie. A boy and a girl falling in love. Since they were in a village filled with girl, it's obvious that some of the kunoichi had to go over the mountain to the Hidden Leaf Village, to buy the movies.

" I have but overtime women came back from falling in love, came up to me heartbroken and pregnant. So I don't really want to fall in love." Sakura said.

" Well, you're going to have to if you're going to have an heir." Misaki pointed out.

" Don't worry I have it planned out." Sakura replied.

" What are you going to do, adopted a child? " Temari laughed at little.

" Yes, " Sakura said simply.

" Oh "

" Yeah " Everybody was silent. Then Misaki realized something.

" Hey how are we supposed to tell Gina? " She said.

" You don't have to tell me." Gina's head popped up, scaring them.

" You heard us? " Hinata said. Gina nodded.

" Less trouble for us trying to explain to her." TenTen implied.

" Heyyy, what's that suppose to mean? " Gina demanded. They ignored her and continue to think what it would be look to fall in love, Gina got offended, scoffed and crossed her arms," Well ".

" What time is it? " Temari suddenly asked.

" 2:45 a.m " Sakura replied.

" Crap! I need my beauty sleep! " Ino said as she grabbed a pillow and got into her sleeping bag.

" She's right we need sleep." TenTen said as she slipped into her own sleeping bag. The others followed and Sakura turned off the light before falling asleep.

* * *

**( 4:30 a.m. )**

Misaki woke up first,_' Time for the prank to began.'_ She got up and grabbed a flashlight under her pillow and silently tip-toed to Gina," Gina " She whispered as she shook her," Wake up ," Gina moaned as she opened her eyes.

" Wha? " She said as she rubbed her eyes.

" Gina, time to start the prank." Misaki reminded.

" Oh yeah " Gina got up from her sleeping bag taking a little flashlight out of her pocket and they both took out the supplies for their prank. They set up gooey stuff on each of their sleeping bag until they reach Hinata," Should we? She's too nice."

" Lets not prank her." They skipped Hinata and put fake bugs on the goo on the other girls sleeping bags. They put honey and pudding in their hairs and put water balloons over their heads. They put streamers around them, so when the girls sit up, it triggers the water balloons. When they finished, they both took a step back to look at their master piece. They grinned at each other and went back to their sleeping bags and continued sleeping.

* * *

**( Morning )**

Ino was the first one to wake up. She opened her eyes to see the eyes of bugs. She sat up and triggered the trap. The water balloon fell on her, getting her wet with the honey and pudding sliding down her body. And this is the point where she screamed.

"_**!**_ " In the process of that screaming woke up the girls.

" _**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! **_" Temari, TenTen, and Sakura screamed simultaneously. Gina and Misaki were laughing their heads off while Hinata went to get towels to help them get cleaned off.

" OMG! That was so hilarious! Hahaha! I can't stop laughing! " Gina said/laughed while holding her stomach.

" Hahaha! I know it was the best prank ever! Hahaha! " Misaki said/laughed. The girls were fuming and then they turn to Sakura, who had a smirk that says 'revenge'. They all know what was going to happen next.

* * *

**( A Few Minutes Later )**

" NOOO! DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR! " Misaki screamed of fear.

" WE'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T SHAVE OUR HEADS OR TAKE AWAY_ MY PRECIOUS BANANAS!_ " Gina shrieked so loud, she broke 5 glass cups and a window.

" Ok ok shut up! Geez, you two are loud! " Sakura yelled rubbing her temples," All right, we won't do anything, if you girls will be our slaves." She smirked.

" _**WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**_ " Misaki and Gina screamed.

**CRASH**

5 Windows broke.

* * *

( Hidden Leaf Village )

Over at the Leaf Village, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, and Neji were being constantly annoyed by Naruto.

" Naruto, shut up! " Neji yelled fully annoyed.

" But it's boring here, everything is boring! " Naruto complain.

" Then go eat your ramen Dobe." Sasuke said.

" I already did and I'm full."

" _( Sigh )_ But he is right, it is boring here." Sai said.

" Not you too." Shikamaru yawned.

" But I have to agree with him." Neji said.

" Then what do you think we should do." Naruto asked them. They all went to thinking. It took them a while, until Sasuke got an idea.

" Hey I have an idea," Sasuke said getting their attention.

" What is it, Teme? " Naruto said excited.

" How about we go on adventure." He smirked.

" Cool! " Naruto said jumping.

" Ok but where? " Sai asked.

" Yeah where are we going to have your so called adventure? " Said Shikamaru. Neji raised a brow, curious, at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked again," Boys, we're going to find out what's on the other side of Midori Mountain."

Hidden behind a bush, a masked man with silver hair listening in their conversation," Not good," Then disappeared in leaves.

* * *

**SORRY IF I TOOK SO LONG I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN! HARD WORK SO HERE IT IS.**

**ENJOY, READ, REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**HERE I AM AGAIN, I'M WORKING ON THIS BECAUSE MY FRIEND IS FORCING ME TOO. YEAH.**

**WE GAVE AWAY OUR PUPPIES TO A HAPPY FAMILY BECAUSE MY OTHER DOG, NOT THE MOM, HATED THEM EVEN THOUGH HE MIGHT BE THE FATHER. I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO'S THE FATHER, EITHER THE DEMON DOG I GAVE AWAY MONTHS AGO OR THE ONE I HAVE NOW. WHO KNOWS.**

**LET THE STORY BEGAN!

* * *

**

**( Kunoichi Village )**

Princess Sakura is sitting on her throne, next to her grandmother, waiting on the counsel, wearing a dress, apparently you have to dress some-what formal for them, which is stupid! She is wearing a light pink sleeveless dress with a rhinestone brooch, the dress reaches down to her knees, silver strappy high heels, the gold necklace in chapter 2, gold pearl earrings with designs, clear dangle bracelet on her left arm, a silver rhinestone tiara, her hair was down and wavy. She sighed again, tugging on her dress and fixing her tiara, still waiting for those old women to come. She tapped her foot impatiently and looked at her grandmother. Tsunade is wearing a blue-white dress, white high heels, her tiara, and her hair was down. She also looked impatient. They both sighed one more time as the counsel finally came in. **( A.N. Have dresses on profile.)

* * *

**

**( With Misaki and Gina ) **

Misaki and Gina were patrolling the West boarder of Kunoichi territory. So far, there's nothing as usual. Misaki is wearing a blue tank-top and a white lace top over it, white shorts with silver sequins on the side, just like the color of her highlights, white boots, and her hair was in a pony-tail. Gina is wearing a white tank-top and a silver-grey lace top over it, grey shorts with silver sequins also, grey boots, and her hair was in a braid. They are wearing the same-kinda outfit except different colors. They were jumping from tree to tree then all of the sudden, Misaki stopped. Gina notice this and asked her what's wrong. **( A.N. Have outfits on profile.)**

" I feel something is coming but I don't know what." Misaki answered.

" Is it something dangerous? " Gina asked cautiously.

" No! It's a feeling of something."

" Oh, cool! Can't wait, woooo! " Gina jumping ahead of Misaki.

" Hey, wait for me! " Misaki followed her.

* * *

**( Hidden Leaf Village )**

Sasuke had just announced that he was going to try to find out what was on the other side of Midori with some other people. Of course some people thought he was crazy, while others thought he might be able to figure out the mystery. Sasuke's fangirls thought he was a brave, amazing, majestic prince, which caused a lot of people to roll their eyes. A few of Sasuke's bodyguards were coming and of course, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, and Kakashi were coming. Sasuke gave all of them orders. He made them find a boat. **( A.N. Remember in chapter 1 they never used a boat ). **Since the Hidden Leaf Village and whatever is on the other side of that mountain, is a humongous island. It's obvious that they can use a boat. Right now, Sasuke is looking at the notes that he had about the mountain. He tracked down the men that survived the journey to the mountain and commanded them on what they remember. It seemed that Kakashi was right; that man he mention in the story. It was like he vanished into thin air. Now one doesn't know where he is, but that didn't keep him down. So he kept looking at his notes.

_' I saw a shadow that looked human. I ran to where I saw it, but it wasn't there. Then out of no where a kunai was throw at me, I dodged it and I saw the shadow again. I ran over to the shadow. It didn't move. When I reached it was gone in a second. And that's why I believe there are spirits at Midori.' _Sasuke read, apparently what Kakashi said about those mountain spirits are kinda real. He was looking forward to this. His brother sent him a letter telling him he was crazy but told him good luck and don't die. His mother was worried and his father was proud. That made him happy a little, having your father to support you. He kept reading the notes. Some of them was about more the mysterious shadows._' Will I see the shadows if I travel by water instead of traveling in the forest? ' _Sasuke questioned himself.

" Sasuke " A voice interrupted his thoughts.

" Yes, " Sasuke looked at the person, it was Kakashi.

" Naruto and the others wanted you to see the boat they got." Kakashi told him in his lazy tone.

" Aa I see " Sasuke stood up and walked out of the door with Kakashi following him. They started to run and jumped in trees. They made it to the port and saw a boat big enough for supplies and to bring the people he wanted. He could see Naruto grinning like an idiot. When he saw Sasuke, he immediately ran up to him.

" Teme! Look at the boat I got for our adventure, isn't cool! " Naruto yelled in his face.

" Dobe, I'm right here no need to yell! " Sasuke hissed.

" Oh, sorry heh heh." Naruto scratched the back his head.

" Whatever, guards put all the supplies we need in the boat! " Sasuke commanded. The guards did what they were told. Sasuke turned to his friends and told them to pack everything they need," We leave tomorrow for the journey! "

Sasuke smirked, while Kakashi looked very worried about this trip. He has been very upset but hasn't voiced it yet. It will be some adventure indeed.

* * *

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT IT'S JUST THAT I GOT NOTHING SO **

**COMMENT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**HEY PEOPLE! SOOOOO I'VE BEEN HIT WITH NEW IDEAS LATELY AND I'M AND VERY SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING **KONOHA HIGH LOVE **IT'S JUST I'VE HAVE'NT BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT LATELY.**

**SO ANYWAY TO THE STORY**

**( The Hidden Leaf Village )**

Everyone was at the port to see the prince and his comrades to sail off to the waters. The prince was busy ordering everyone to double check everything before they sail off. Everybody was either excited or anxious. It's going to be one heck of a journey.

**( Kunoichi Village )**

" The boarders are all clear as usual." TenTen reported.

" What about the Kelpie? Is it okay? " Sakura asked them. The Kelpie is a sea creature that protects the village. It's like a village pet. It's a humongous blue fish ( Blue so it can blend in the water ) with really sharp teeth. No one knows its gender but the village loves it and spoil it anyway.

" Happy and fat! " Gina yelled cheerfully," I feed it a shark! " She giggled.

" Yeah it loves our attention." Misaki said.

" Good, now be good girls and get us some snacks." Sakura ordered Gina and Misaki with a smirk.

" Get it yourself! " _Misaki_

" I don't want to! " _Gina_

" But you're our slaves." Ino pointed out, smirking.

" Shut up! " Misaki yelled as she walked to the palace kitchen with Gina following close behind her. Suddenly a woman with dark purple hair and blue eyes came rushing in to the princess.

" Your highness, we got a message from one of our women in the Leaf Village." She said, panting.

" What's the problem? " Temari asked.

" It seems that the prince from the Hidden Leaf, is on a quest to discover what is over here. They don't know our village is here." She said.

" What will you do, Sakura? " Hinata said as Misaki and Gina came back with the snacks. Sakura thought for a bit.

" ….Let them come." She answered calmly.

" WHAT! " They yelled in shock.

" Why? " Gina asked, her mouth full of banana.

" Gina, don't talk with your mouth full." Hinata said.

" Oh, right, sorry."

" To answer your question Gina, we might need their help." Sakura said.

" Help in what? " Ino asked.

" We are in bad terms with the Sound. They might start a war with us and we need help since we have no alliances with any village." She explained. The Sound is a village dominated by men. They have only a few women there. They use the women for their own sick purposes. They found Kunoichi Village 2 years ago and attempted to capture some of the women. They couldn't capture any of them because they didn't now they were a warrior village. Kunoichi kicked them out. The Sound were mad ever since.

" That's a good point." TenTen said.

" Yeah, if we lose that war, one of those men might make me a sex slave! " Gina said horrified.

" We're not in war yet! " Misaki yelled.

" I'm just saying."

" So it is time for Kunoichi Village to be revealed." Temari said.

" Yes, and make sure the Kelpie won't kill them." Sakura ordered.

" How long does it take by boat." Hinata asked.

" It would take them a week to get here without the shortcut. Tell the queen about this. Dismissed." She commanded to the woman.

" Yes, your highness." They all bowed then left.

**( With the Guys )**

It has been 7 days since they left the Hidden Leaf. So far they can still see the mountain, they haven't made any progress yet. Everyone on the ship was either frustrated or impatient, or even both. They didn't think the mountain was that wide.

" Are we there yet? " Naruto asked for the 50th time while eating ramen.

" Does it look like we're there? " Sai answered annoyed.

" No "

" Then there's your answer." They were all very irritated. Naruto wouldn't stop talking. He was getting on everyone's nerves.

" Sasuke! " Kakashi called out as he ran up to him.

" What? " Sasuke said.

" The look out saw land." He informed.

" So that means we're almost at land, " Shikamaru said.

" Yes "

Sasuke smirked while the others sighed in relief of finally getting off the ship. Just then, the boat rocked.

" What the…? " One of the crew members yelled. The ship rocked back and forth even more, like something was hitting it. Then, they saw it, a huge fishtail. They all started to panic.

" What the heck was that? " Naruto yelled. They saw the tail swish and hit the ship once more, leaving a hole. Everyone's eyes widen. They knew they had to abandon ship but not with that THING in the water!

" What are we going to do? " Neji said/yelled.

" I don't know, Sai any idea! " Sasuke said.

Sai shook his head and looked at Shikamaru.

" I don't know what to do! " He said.

" I know what to do! " Everybody looked up to see Kakashi, heading towards the huge fish and jump in the water. Everyone was shocked and panicked even more.

" OMG! HE GOING TO DIE! " Naruto screamed.

" He's crazy! " Another crew member yelled. Suddenly the rocking stopped and Kakashi came out dripping wet, unharmed. They saw the huge fish swim away. Everyone was baffled and shocked. Kakashi walked back to them calmly, like he didn't do anything life risking.

" What did you do? " Neji asked incredulously.

" I just got it to calm down." Kakashi answered.

" By doing what? " Sasuke asked eyeing him.

" I'm not sure." They looked at him suspiciously before Naruto yelled.

" That was totally awesome! "

" Thank you, Naruto."

" LAND! " The look out yelled. Everyone raced to the edge of the ship to see the land they've been looking for. The ship set shore and everybody got off. Sasuke then started ordering people around.

" Okay, this is what we're going to do." He said," We will travel further into the land, into the forest. Some of you will have to gather more food and clean water. You will also fix the hole in the ship. Got it." Sasuke gave out orders to who is coming with him and who is not. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru are going with Sasuke, of course. While the rest of the crew get food, water, or fix the hole in the ship.

The prince, his friends, and guardian were now walking in the forest. Kakashi was a little squirmy but no one noticed. While they were walking threw many trees, they didn't see any shadows watching them.

**( With the Girls )**

" So Sakura said that we had to pretend to capture them." Gina said.

" Yes, how many times do we have to tell you, Gina? " Ino yelled pissed.

" It's not my fault I'm short memoried! " Gina yelled back.

" Both of you, shut up! " TenTen yelled, obviously annoyed.

The girls minus Sakura, were headed towards where the guys were. They had to pretend to capture them and bring them to the queen and princess. Some other Kunoichi were at the shores, where the other crew members were. These men need to prove themselves trustworthy, if they are willing to help.

Suddenly they all felt chakra and masked their own. They were in the trees and saw them. Kakashi came out first.

_' That silver-haired man looks familiar.' _Misaki thought puzzled.

Then Neji came into view and shocked them, mostly Hinata. Why wouldn't she, she found a guy that kinda looks like her. One by one the guys came into view. The girls blushed (except for Gina and Misaki) when they saw a guy they thought was cute. Their blushes faded when they heard Naruto yelled, claiming that he hit his toe on a rock. The girls nodded to each other as a sign to 'capture' them. They jumped out in front of them, earning a scream from Naruto, and pointed their weapons at them. They were wearing black hooded robes and masks. **(A.N. The ANBU masks.)** So the guys don't know what they look like.

**( With the Guys )**

They were walking through tree through tree until Naruto hit his toe on a stupid rock.

" OW OW OW OW _**OW!**_ " Naruto yelled out.

" Hn, Dobe " Sasuke sighed and shook his head with the others. Then suddenly, masked people in robes came out from the trees.

" AHHHHHH! " Naruto screamed, scared. He was silenced when a sword was pointed in his face. A pregnant silenced filled the air.

" Ok um we don't mean any harm." Shikamaru said slowly.

" You have trespassed out territory." One of the masked people/TenTen said. Their voices were male like because of the masks. So the guys assumed they were men.

" We are very sorry, we didn't think–," Neji was interrupted.

" Silence! " Misaki yelled," We will have to take you to our queen and you will explain why you are here."

The girls surrounded them and told them to follow Temari. They were walking for 3 hours. They guys were pretty tired while the girls didn't break a sweat since they can run around their village without getting tired. When they made it to Kunoichi Village, the guys were in awe. The village was utterly beautiful. (It's kinda obvious since they are girls and girls like pretty things except for maybe tomboys.) They were walking through a huge palace, that was so clean that it sparkled. The guys couldn't stop starring. This village was way better (and cleaner) then their village. They walked into, what seems to be a throne room and saw two females sitting on two big golden thrones.

" Bow under the presents of royalty." Gina said smirking under her mask while the others girls rolled their eyes at her sentence.

" I am also royalty." Sasuke said arrogantly.

" You're not royalty here so bow!" Ino commanded. They bowed reluctantly at the two females and looked at them. They were stunned by their beauty. Sasuke couldn't stop starring at Sakura.

**( Sasuke's P.O.V )**

Ok, I personally think that it's wrong for me to bow like a commoner. When I looked up to the women, I saw the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. Soft pink hair that makes me want to run my fingers through, emerald eyes that shine. Holy crap! What I'm thinking? This is not me! Ok, focus on what to do when you're in another village that thinks you're a threat. Wait a minute! Why am I talking to a queen, I should be talking to a king!

**( Normal P.O.V )**

" Stand," Tsunade ordered. The men stood still, thinking how to get out of this sticky situation," You have trespassed our territory, what are your goals here? "

" Nothing your highness, we have only come here to discover certain...things." Shikamaru said cautiously.

" What kind of 'things' are you talking about? " Sakura spoke as she looked at them, her eyes lingering longer on Sasuke and Kakashi,_' The prince is cute.' _She concluded,_' And that man looks awfully familiar.' _She thought, furrowing her eyebrows,_' I think I've met him before...'_

_' I love her voice.' _Sasuke thought sub-consciously,_' Crap! I really need to stop.'_

" Your highness, in our village we have never been on this side of that huge mountain, so we are here just to discover land, new plants, animals, and etc. We mean no harm." Kakashi said, truthfully. Naruto was strangely quiet, which surprised them.

" I see," The Queen stay silent, it was obvious she is thinking on what to do with them," Bring them to the prison housings." She spoke after thinking. The prison housings is where captured people or bad girls stay. Kunoichi don't do jails or dungeons. The housings are soooooo much better than a dungeon, it more comfortable. The Kunoichi's were about to take them away when...

" Wait!" Sai spoke up, they stop what they were doing and looked at them," What are you going to do with us? "

" You'll find out soon." Sakura answered," Right now you are out captives and you will stay here until we let you go."

" Oh and we also got your other comrades." Temari said.

" And don't think about escaping." Hinata said.

" Or something bad will happen." Gina said in a scary voice, smirking.

_' What have we gotten ourselves into?' _The guys thought, except Kakashi, He was thinking about something else.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! I AM FINISHED! IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME BECAUSE I WAS ALL LAZY AND NOW I'M BORED AND MY INTERNET IS NOT WORKING SO I DECIDED TO FINISH THIS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. AN Very Important! About the clothes!

**Ok peoples I realized that the site where I got my clothes from deleted the images. I can't get them back but I will tell you that it wont happen again because I'm getting a Flickr account and I'm just upset as you. The clothes from back then wont come back since there is no file on them anymore but you can try to imagine it! Again I am so sorry but it wont happen again.**

**ILoveSxS**


	6. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**I am sooooooooooo sorry for that late update. It just that I have been busy and I am so young and with a job and crap! But I got it done Enjoy!**

* * *

The cloaked 'men' pushed them into the so called prison housing and slammed the door. The guys looked around to see a small but comfortable room. The walls were a beige color and there were couches, a small kitchen, there were also other rooms that each had 2 beds in them, many other doors, and a bathroom.

"Well this isn't bad." Sai said surprised, he thought it would be worse.

"Isn't bad, it looks like a commoner's house." Sasuke complained as he crossed his arms.

"That's because you live in a palace, Teme!" Naruto loudly said to him as he slumped on one of the couches.

"I wonder where the crew is?" Shikamaru said as he laid down on the other couch opposite of Naruto,"Troublesome."

"Who knows, they could be separate from us or near us." Neji said, walking into the different rooms.

"So how are we going to gain the queen's trust?" Kakashi said, changing the subject.

"We stay here and be the good people that we are until they let us out." Shikamaru answered as he yawned.

* * *

A week has past and the guys have been getting impatient. They wanted to know when they were going to get out of there. During their time there, they found out the crew was closer than they thought, they were in different housings.

The door opened and in came six beautiful girl that looked about their age. The guys looked incredulous at them and waited for them to speak. As if reading their minds, the brunette in buns spoke first.

"By order of the Queen, you prince, Sasuke Uchiha and your mates are here by in community service as punishment for crossing our territory. This will lead you to gain our trust and we just might let you go home." She said professionally.

"If you follow our rules, there will be no harm to you or your mates." The brunette with silver highlights said.

"Do you agree to our demands?" The girl with the same eyes as Neji said. The guys looked at Sasuke to see if he agrees.

"If we gain your trust," Sasuke said,"What else would happen?"

"We will be your allies, trade, deals stuff like that." The girl with the black hair and red highlights at the ends said.

"Alright, we agree to your demands." Sasuke said accepting it.

"Good now follow us." They walked out of the prison housings and followed them. They were very glad that they finally got some fresh air but they noticed more women leading the rest of the crew out.

"Ahhhhh, fresh fresh air!" Naruto yelled, stretching.

"Silence!" The girl with black and red hair shouted causing Naruto to hide behind Kakashi.

"Now, one of us is going to take each of you away for working." The blonde with the high ponytail said.

"When we give you a task you will have to do it, understand." The other blonde said sternly.

"Now let's start with the introductions." The girl that looked like Neji said,"I am Hinata."

"I am Ino."

"I'm TenTen."

"Temari"

"Misaki"

"And I'm Gina!"

The guys nodded and introduced themselves as well.

"What are your surnames?" Shikamaru asked realizing that they never said them.

"We don't have any, only the royal family can have surnames." Answered TenTen.

"Now it's time to get you guys working." Misaki said.

"Come on you're coming with me!" Ino said, taking Sai's arm and dragging him away from them.

"Oh yay." Was Sai's sarcastic reply.

"Your with me." TenTen said as she pointed at Neji. He nodded and followed her without protest.

"Ok, Uzumaki and Nara, you follow me and Hinata." Temari said as she grabbed Hinata's hand, dragging her quickly, as the two boys obediently followed them.

"Now it's just us four." Misaki said.

"Hmmm who do I take?" Gina asked Misaki. Suddenly a bird swooped down to Gina. She took out a scroll that was on it's back,"Here you read it." Gina threw the scroll to Misaki. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at it, curiously.

"The highness' wants to see the two of you for some reason." Misaki said as she rolled the scroll up.

"Alright, to the palace!" Gina said cheerfully.

* * *

"Now remember the plan Sakura, I want you to get to know the prince so we can be sure we can have an alliance with them." Tsunade said.

"Ok but why do you need to talk to the sliver haired man for?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"For a reason you must not know yet."

"...b-"

"Your Highness you wanted to see us?" Misaki said as they walked into the throne room.

"Yes Kakashi follow me, Prince Sasuke make acquaintance with my granddaughter."

"What about us?" Gina asked.

"You girls can do whatever you want." The queen said as they walked off.

"Hmm, whatever we want, ehh." Gina said ginning as her god sister.

"I know what your thinking." Misaki ginned back at her.

"Let's go!" Gina yelled as they ran off to do whatever.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting in a chair facing Tsunade and her desk. Tsunade was staring calmly at Kakashi while he did the same. Tsunade broke the silence.

"Long time no see, Kakashi."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were walking in the garden, side by side, silent. Sakura was struggling to think of a conversation while Sasuke was thinking why she isn't talking.

"So..." Sakura started, breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts,"I'm sorry about capturing you, we never had so many men in Kunoichi village before." Sakura apologized.

"Apology accepted." It was silent again,"...Is your village just full of women?" He asked.

"Yes it is. Just us girls!" Sakura smiled at him.

"What about the people who took us here?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh those were my friends." She answered.

"They sounded like men."

"That because of the masks they wore."

"Then how do you have so many women here if there is no men?" Sasuke asked.

"They go to your village of course then come back if they wish too." Sakura answered him,"We also learned many things in your village."

"Wait if your people are in our village, doesn't that mean that you have spies." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes but that's for being updated on stuff in your village, we are peaceful women."

"Ok but I want some answers though."

"Go ahead ask away." Sakura said calmly.

"I heard from my sensei that a man crossed Midori Mountain before." Sasuke said,"Has he ever been here."

"Oh yes I know what you are talking about."

"So he's been here before?"

"A long time ago for 5 years maybe." Sakura's eyes sadden when she thought of the man. Sasuke immediately noticed.

"I take it that you know the man, don't you?" Sasuke said unsure.

"Yes because he was...my father."

* * *

"Long time no see, Kakashi." Tsunade said as she observed him.

"Yes, it has been a long time, hasn't it." Kakashi laid back in the chair he's sitting in.

"What do you think of your daughter now?" She said as she searched for an expression.

"Kakashi smiled with sad eyes,"I wish I would have seen her grow up. She's so beautiful."

"Kakashi, I am very sorry about that but since Suki died, the council wanted you to leave. They thought since Suki died, you would try to take over the throne and they didn't want that to happen." Tsunade sighed,"Were you also surprised to see that other one?"

"Yes I was, I didn't think my long lost sister would be here too. I know her unusual hair color anywhere." Kakashi smiled.

"I think it's about time we tell them the truth soon." Tsunade said.

Kakashi sighed then smiled and looked up at the ceiling."I'll finally get to be with my daughter, Sakura and my sister...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki."

* * *

Sasuke looked at her in shock then panicked, thinking she might cry,"It'll be okay."

Sakura smiled,"Relax I'm not gonna cry." Sasuke sighed in relief,"Do you want to see the rest of the village?"

"Sure." Sasuke smirked. They headed towards the gates to leave the palace.

* * *

**The next chapter will be about Misaki and Gina when the Tsunade told them they can do whatever they wanted and some parts of their past. **

**Oh were you guys shocked that Misaki was Kakashi's sister. I left clues like Misaki's silver highlights, I guess I forgot to put natural highlights! **

**Reviews!**


	7. AN

Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating. I want to but things are just getting worst for me. My friend died recently because he was bullied. I was in so much distress I couldn't get my work done in school. So I've been stressing over work and missing a lot of school because of sickness and the death of my friend. I've been really depressed. My friends and I have been feeling the pain but my parents are not helping at all. It's getting more and more stressed in my house so much drama. It's making me insane. Today's my birthday too. And to start out the day my mom made me cry and not in a good way either. So I'm just depressed. I just can't get to it anymore at the moment. I am going to update them. This year isn't starting out good at all. I'm sorry I'm ranting to you guys. I felt that you guys should know since I feel guilty for leaving you hanging. I'm sorry.


End file.
